ES: The Perfect Hit Man
by Yuan Mi
Summary: In an AU world, Tetsuma is a hit man. The perfect hit man. He's instructed to kill his best friend, Kid, within a week, but even though he follows every order given to him, can he really complete this mission...! Monta will appear later, no romance
1. Mission START

Yet another new story from me, huh? Well I've been aching to write a new Eyeshield fanfic for a while now.... I promise this one is better than my Musashi one... This one is Tetsuma-centric, and AU. Um... Please R&E(Read and Enjoy)! :) I really like the idea of this story, and I hope you do, too.

_

* * *

_

_Steady your hand. Keep your eye on the target. Wait until it is in an immobile position. Ready… ready… Almost… NOW!_

A shot echoed through the air, and Tetsuma ducked, quickly stuffing his sniper rifle into his briefcase. As he zipped it up, the sound of shattering glass and screaming reached his ears. _Ten seconds._

He ran to the other end of the rooftop, jumping onto the top of a neighboring apartment building. There he jumped from the rooftop to the fire escape, climbing down several flights before leaping over the railing and into a pile of garbage bags below. All done in ten seconds.

From there, Tetsuma nonchalantly dusted himself off and walked out from the alley onto the sidewalk, briefcase in hand—not forgetting to pick up an emptied Starbucks coffee cup from the trash pile before doing so. At that point on, he would appear a completely normal businessman returning to work from his lunch break. And certainly nothing like a hit man who just shot a bullet into the back the head of Japan's Secretary of Defense.

He entered a black sedan, so normally it was as if he was just getting into a taxi. Obviously, it wasn't a taxi. He didn't even know where the stranger driving him was going to take him. It was just part of the mission.

The sedan stopped in front of an art gallery, and Tetsuma walked out and entered the building. It was perfectly normal—he was just a man entering an art gallery featuring works that piqued his interest. Upon entering, he then walked to the back of the gallery, and through a door that had a sign saying "Faculty Restroom", but past those doors was anything but a bathroom.

He walked down a flight of stairs leading to the room beneath, where two security guards stood in front of a large wooden door. They bowed slightly to Tetsuma, and took his briefcase and coffee cup, then allowing him to enter.

Dim, multi-colored lights illuminated room within, creating the feeling of being inside a nightclub. The club music being played didn't change that feeling whatsoever. As soon as he entered, he was greeted by his closest and best friend, Kid. That wasn't his real name, but he preferred to be called that.

"Job's done already, huh? I'm telling you, nothing's good going to come from assassinating the Secretary of Defense…" He lowered the fedora he always wore, covering his eyes. He glanced quickly over his shoulder. "Looks like the boss is waiting for you to report back. Well, maybe this time he'll have us team up again, right?" Tetsuma nodded. They were invincible together, after all. Tetsuma looked down at Kid's broken arm.

_Mostly, anyway._ Kid patted him on the shoulder and then walked to the bar, lowering his hat again.

Tetsuma walked past other hit men seated on couches who were enjoying the booze and gorgeous women that kept them company; some of the men of whom he was familiar with, some he'd never seen in his life. In the back of the room, seated on the most comfortable couch and surrounded by the most women, was Tetsuma's boss.

As Tetsuma approached, his boss noticed him waved the women away. He sat up and grinned at Tetsuma, signaling for him to be seated. Tetsuma quickly complied.

"Good job, you finished the job right on time!" Although the Doc, as all the hit men called him, smiled widely, but his eyes glared in the direction of the bar. Tetsuma suddenly felt uneasy but nodded, nonetheless. The Doc, now directing his full attention toward Tetsuma, looked serious. He took off the sunglasses he always wore, staring straight at the hit man.

"You're probably wondering what your next job is." Tetsuma nodded. "Let me just clarify this first. You have complete loyalty to the Gunmen, don't you?" He hesitated. "Yes?" Finally, he nodded. "Good," the Doc smiled. "So the Gunmen come first, you got that?" Another nod. Tetsuma didn't like the look on his boss's face.

"Come closer." Tetsuma moved his head in closer. "I need you to kill another Gunman." Tetsuma's eyes widened, but he nodded to what the Doc whispered into his ear.

"You know who I'm talking about. _Kid._" Tetsuma wanted to punch the man right there.

"Ever since getting messed up from that mission—you know the one, when he was supposed to take out that rival leader Marco?" Tetsuma nodded.

"But since he got his arm broken by that bastard bodyguard, Gaou, he's been useless. I'm not blaming you not being able to stop the guy, but…" The Doc shook his head. "I thought Kid was better than that.

"Anyway." The Doc continued. "You have a week to kill him."

Tetsuma moved back, resting his back against a leather cushion. He nodded. And he'd never felt an urge to kill quite as strong as when the stout man before him sat back, smiling evilly in the direction of the bar.

* * *

Erm, I hope you liked the story! I also hope everyone understands who the Doc is, by the way, I think he might've been TOO OOC. I hope nobody else was OOC, though. Uhh. Please leave any necessary constructive criticism, or just review if you liked it. Not that you have to. Thanks for reading, please look forward to the rest! (This chapter was a bit rushed due to my eagerness, sorry if you felt it was too lacking!)


	2. Day 1 END

Pretty hastily written and short, but here's the next chapter. I'm really excited about this fanfiction. Please R&E :)

* * *

The shoddy little bar looked insignificant to the much larger, louder one across the highway. Unlike the bar across the street, it had no hi-def plasma screens that displayed ESPN Prime Time specials, no beautiful female bartenders, and no free dish of peanuts that came with each mug of beer. Instead, the most high-tech piece of technology in the smaller bar was the jukebox that lit up the back corner. The only thing that served as decent entertainment was the pool table, which lacked the 5- and 7- balls, and one of the cue sticks was broken in half.

Of course, the fact that the smaller bar was quiet, and that everyone minded their own business there, was the reason Tetsuma preferred the place, and frequented it during his free time. He laid his head against the table, his beer mug stood forgotten beside his head. As it slowly grew warm, his eyes glazed over and his mind entered a state of nothingness.

To anyone glancing over, he appeared to have passed out cold, drunk after long hours at work. Of course, they all left him alone, and he was happier that way. He staggered up from his table and grabbed his mug by the handle, taking a deep swig from it. Tetsuma then exited the small building, murmuring an unheard good-bye to the bartender.

Outside, he found his black convertible and got in. He sat there for a good ten minutes with the engine running.

He couldn't find the power in him to kill his best friend. He had no motivation. With his jobs, he had plenty of motivation—money, power, recognition. But all that seemed bland to him now. The cost seemed to outweigh the outcome, what could he possibly gain from killing the best and possibly only friend he'd known?

Tetsuma sat there, hands on the wheel, staring hard at his dashboard until a quick, tapping noise caused him to jump a bit. He looked to his left, seeing a colleague from work, who was smiling and waving at him. Riku. A newbie at work, he'd recently joined the Gunmen, and was apparently already well liked by the boss and many of the other hit men. Tetsuma had not yet gotten to know him very well, but he seemed to be nice enough.

He went around the side and let himself in. Tetsuma grunted a small "Hey," as the rookie made himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

"Mr. Tetsuma, I noticed you out here, and you looked pretty pale." Tetsuma took a cursory glance at the rearview mirror; Riku was right. "Got cold feet?" He was startled, and looked at his junior incredulously—how would he have known? But then the younger man laughed.

"No, I was just kidding. You're the best of us! By the way, do you mind giving me a ride to my apartment? I'm done with my job, but I'm going to wait a bit before reporting back to the Doc. Haven't slept in a week." Tetsuma nodded and backed out from his parking spot as Riku told him his address. He wasn't surprised that Riku finished the job so quickly, he was well known for it. After several moments of driving in silence, Riku spoke up again.

"Y'know, sometimes I get so stressed out from work. Like, sometimes the mission just really, really bothers me." Tetsuma nodded, half-listening. "So in between jobs, I just try and blow off some steam at the shooting range." Tetsuma made a right turn and glanced at the clock. 5:27. The sun would be rising soon. Had he really spent that long at the bar? This rookie sure had a lot of energy if he was still able to talk as much as he did at this time of day.

"…did you hear me?"

"What?" Riku laughed. For a man whose job it was to kill people, Riku had a pretty upbeat attitude.

"You're really out of it, huh? I was asking if you'd like to know the address. You know, of the shooting range."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Riku then whipped out a notepad from a deep jacket pocket and proceeded to scribble a quick map to the shooting range from his apartment. When he'd finished, Tetsuma had already pulled over in front of his apartment building.

"Here," Riku ripped out the page and handed it to Tetsuma. "It opens at seven." He got out and closed the door, patting the roof of the car. Tetsuma heard a muffled "See you later," through the glass as Riku walked off. The man released a deep sigh and sat stiffly, hands resting on the wheel as he stared off into space. It was 5:51 now.

He drove onto the street and headed for the shooting range, referring to the map every once in a while as he decided to give the place a try. Not like it would make a difference. Or so he'd initially thought.

* * *

Ah... hope you liked it. Thanks. Constructive criticism? Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter. Monta's coming soon!


End file.
